Problemas no Futuro
by R.Vital
Summary: eu não quero dar spoiler mas começa com PasuRita e vai por mim esses dois são a sustadores quando estão com raiva, e melhor eu para por aqui tem um par de olhos com raiva por cousa dos seus nomes, você nunca vai me pegar vivo Uchiras, ops dei spoiler.


**Problemas no Futuro**

**Já avisando eu não tenho os direitos dos personagens de Naruto essa história é minha 100% original eu espero que gostem da historia **

**Capitulo 1: mais um dia a dia.**

Era manhã no bem calma em Konoha com os pássaros cantando as pessoas vivendo seu dia a dia como sempre tudo estava calmo exceto no complexo Hyuga onde nem tudo está calmo.

"Neji você acha que ela já foi para outra parte do complexo" falou uma voz para Neji.eu sei o que você está pensando, como Neji poder estar vivo se ele morreu na guerra contra Madara e sei que ele morreu mas acompanha a história que você vai saber.

"Eu não sei Itachi e esse é meu medo, nós escondemos dentro armário com certeza essa, foi uma péssima ideia que eu tive." falou Neji olhando para Itachi.

de novo eu sei o que você está pensando, Itachi, mais como se ele morreu lutando contra Sasuke e por que ele está escondido no armário com Neji essa pura caso é uma fanfic Yaoi é por isso que ele está escondido com o Neji no armário no complexo digo não, não é um fanfic yaoi Itaji ou um Nejchi, não a companha a história porque esses dois personagens tem os nomes de Itachi e Neji.

"Itachi e Neji, onde estão vocês eu vou encontra vocês sedo ou tarde e vocês sabem muito bem que isso é verdade eu sempre acho" tanto Neji e Itachi engolem a saliva a seco por medo pela aproximação da voz e pela palavras , por que os dois sabiam que era verdade eles não podiam ficar escondidos no armário por muito tempo eles tinham que sair dali mas como "e agora Neji, o que nós vamos fazer" "shiii, fique calmo Itachi, eu vou arranjar um jeito da vente sair daqui, e por favor fique quieto, você não quer que..." de repente a porta do armário é aberta assustando tanto Neji tanto quanto Itachi por serem encontrados tão rápido "achei vocês" "Haaaaaaaaaay" "agora não tem jeito de vocês fugirem da derrota que aguarda os dois" a pessoa saio correndo deixando Neji e Itachi para tras dentro do armário "não espera vamos Itachi nós temos que ir atrás dela e quem sabe ultrapassar ela na corrida" "há...a , hai Neji, vamos temos que tentar pelo menos" Neji sorri para Itachi "vamos não podemos ficar para tras" Neji e Itachi saíram do armário e correm o mais rápido possível para ultrapassar a pessoa que estava procurando por eles "Neji eu não aguento mais meus pulmões estão quase ficando sem ar de tanto correr atrás dela" "so mais um pouco Iyachi estamos quase..." "TROOOON..." "Nani, ela já chegou ate a porta mas como" "Neji , você já se esqueceu que ela é mais rápida que nós dois" "haaaaaaw, ela não vai vencer hoje, ela não vai" antes que Neji terminasse a frase a pessoa foi para os jardins do Clã Hyuga indo direto para uma arvore "a qual é, eu não aguento mais" "só mais um pouquinho Itachi e nós dois vamos.." "1.2.3. Itachi e 1.2.3. Neji" Neji e Itachi param para recuperar o folego de tanto correrem "de quem foi a brilhante ideia de brincar de esconde-esconde com a Himawari mesmo" eu sei, Himawari serio então os dois estão vivos e brincado com a Himawari da saga Boruto você não esta fazendo sentido agora, então genti primeiro lé depois critica sobre essa história não ter sentido, por favor ta Beijos "foi sua, você acho que se escondendo dentro do complexo Hyuga , ela não nós acharia" "há é verdade tinha mês esquecido disso" "ha ha ha eu venci de novo ,vocês agora tem que lavar minha louça por duas semanas" "ela tem razão" os três se virarão para ver uma mossa que estava observando as três crianças brincarem no quintal "A tia Hanabi você viu eu corri mais rápido que os dois" Hanabi se ajoelhou perto de sua sóbria e pensou "como ela é fofinha com esse sorriso no rosto, quando ela brinca com as outros pessoas." ela olho para os três com admiração de como eles estão se dando tão bem, e fica com inveja pela beleza que os três tinham e pensou consigo mesma "como esses três são sortudos por serem tão lindos, puxarão o pai e a mãe, AH Uchihas sortudos , a beleza natural deles combinada com da minha irmã, deixa eles parecendo anjinhos ou pequenos diabinhos, se eles puxarão tanto a mãe quanto o pai é a combinação perfeita entre os dois, ha a Onee-san sua sortuda ."

Isso mesmo Uchihas, isso é um SasuHina , caramba por riso os dos nomes dos personagens mas também porque eu me baseei em duas imagens nessa fanfics e cinco que eu li e tenho nos meus favoritos um site de Fanfictions e um que eu não lembro o nome. As quatro fanfics vou deixar ai e as imagens também. Fanfics: Fate-Doesn-t-Make-Mistakes, Why-Her, Daddy-s-little-girl, New-Life, new-life-sequel. Imagens: . .

Que são as Imagens que eu escolhi para me basear nessa Fanfiction que eu estou escrevendo, espero mesmo que vocês gostem aceto boas e péssimas criticas sobre minha historia. Hanabi percebeu Neji se aproximando "alguma coisa errada Neji você parece meio preocupado com alguma coisa ou alguém, será que você está pensando em alguma menina do seu grande fã clube." O roto de Neji fica vermelho pelo o que sua tia disse para ele, ele ouvi-o Itachi e Himawari rirem por seu rosto estar vermelho "sim com certeza ele deve estar pensando em uma certa ruiva que ele conheceu" Neji se vira para encarar Itachi e com um sorriso torto ele decidi-o revidar um pouco "há, se eu fosse você eu não brincadeira sopre garotas já que você esta dividido entre uma certa loira uma certa garota de cabelo rosa né Itachi" agora Itachi ficou vermelho ao pensar nas suas melhores amigas que sempre brincava e corria atrás dele, antes delas criarem o seu fã clube, ele tinha saudades do velhos tempos. "Tia Hanabi, eu to preocupado com Mikoto onee-chan, ela ate agora esta no dojo com o Sofu e nem um deles sai do dojo para tomar água."

Hanabi sorrio para seu sobrinho "vai ficar tudo, bem sua irmã esta sendo observada pelo guardião favorito de vocês e, eu tenho certeza que ele vai protege-la caso algo sai errado, então quem de vocês quer espiar o treinamento da Mikoto" e um piscar de olhos três mãos foram levantadas por curiosidades de como a irmã mais velhas se sairia com o treinamento dela com o avô deles quando os quatros estavam indo para o dojo Hinabi tinha percebido que a porta do dojo estava faltando uma serta coisa "ué eu pensei que ele deve.." antes que Hanabi termina uma sombra tinha pegado Himawari , antes que Hanabi fizesse algo a sombra se aproximo se mais anda em Himawari ficando cara a cara com ela, Himawari para ele "Aoda-san você mi pegou, ha ha ha há" "sim, eu te peguei pequena mestra e pretendo não te soltar" Aoda come sou a fazer cocegas na barriga dela, fazendo que a Himawari tenha um ataque de risos "por favor, há há ha ,cocegas não, há há há "Aoda senti-o uma mão na sua cabeça e vio que era a de Neji "mestre Neji, mestre Itachi como vão, senhora Hinabi" Hanabi abaixou a cabeça para ser educada com a cobra de invocação "então Aoda, como a Mikoto esta indo em seu treinamento com, o meu pai" eles se viram para o dojo "ela esta preste a começar o treinamento com os olhos vendados agora, eu não por que ela quer fazer isso com os olhos vendados" Hanabi olhou para ele "eu também não sei, mas eu sei que ela vai se sair muito bem, ela vai lutar contra uma pessoa" "cinco" "o que" Hanabi olho para ele com espanto "ela vai lutar com cinco pessoas, quatro dos melhores protetores do senhor Hiashi , e seu pai o próprio senhor Hiashi, ela vai lutar contra eles com tudo que tem,e os cinco também nesse treino" "eu aposto que o vovô Hiachi ganha" "Neji isso não se faz" "a tia Hanabi tem razão, eu aposto que Mikoto onee-san vence de lavada" Hanabi se vira "Itachi, você não pode fazer uma aposta assim" "a tia tem razão, se eu tiver certo você vai comprar pãezinhos de canela para mim e Himawari , você vai querer algum ne Hima." "hai, Hima também quer pãezinhos de canela." Itachi olho para os dois e pensou "feito, mas se eu estiver certo você vai comprar pra mim e pra Hima doces de cerejas." Himawari pulou feliz com a menção do um dos seus doces favoritos ,Neji olho para Itachi e pensou "isso vai ser complicado ele sabe que, pãezinhos de canela e doces de cerejas, são dois seus doces favoritos principal mente doces de cerejas , ainda lembro do problema que eu me meti quando peguei o seu ótimo docinho...não posso recuar agora já que estamos mimando um pouco a Himawari pra ver se ela esquece a aposta de lavar louça de casa." "eu posto que vai dar empate entre Mikoto e Hiachi no final." os quatros olham para Aoda "se você estiver certo o que você vai querer como recompensa Aoda" disse Neji ao perguntar para a cobra de invocação Aoda olha para eles e disse "eu e a pequena metra Himawari vamos ver mimados pelos dois com doces e compras certo Hima." Os olhos do Himawari bilhão com estrelas nos olhos ao queres ser mimada pelos os dois irmãos mais velhos pagar para os doces e compras na cidade a inda mais que Neji é genins e Itachi é um genin em treinamento e o dinheiro que eles ganhão em missão é maior que sua mezada, Himawari olha para os dois com esperança que eles aceitem a oferta, Neji olha para Itachi que acena com a cabeça "tudo bem Aoda você tem um acordo"


End file.
